


A Royal Affair

by alstrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Monarchy theme, Romeo and Juliet References, Tony and Peter are both princes from different kingdoms, first fic in english, not smut sorry x, pls be nice lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstrk/pseuds/alstrk
Summary: The Parker kingdom and the Stark kingdom were side by side, separated only by a thick forest between them. They were once almost united if it weren't for something Stark's prince at the time did.Years later, both kingdom's princes meet at midnight and fall in a hidden love.





	A Royal Affair

The Parker kingdom and the Stark kingdom were side by side, separated only by a thick forest between them. In ancient times they had been at peace with one another and had achieved a good alliance. This alliance was much more reinforced when they found out that Howard Stark, prince of that time, was courting the first-born of the neighboring kingdom: Mary Parker.

Everything was going like a fairytale, since uniting both kingdoms would let them become richer and stronger, and it was also good to know that such bliss was the result of love.

  
One day, suddenly and unfortunately, everything already built fell apart. Mary Parker was devastated and nobody knew why, the princess did not want to see anyone and did not leave her bedroom for any reason. It was not until weeks after, that Mary had confessed she had caught her fiancé with another woman in their-soon-to-be bedroom.

  
The news, scattering everywhere at an impressive speed, made the Parker kingdom burn inside.

  
The kings were furious and soon went to the Stark kingdom to show their fury and indignation. They broke any relationship and swore hatred for all eternity.

  
There was war and chaos for many years, leaving an overwhelming death toll. Soon the war had affected each kingdom making it go hungry and poverty to their people, so both kingdoms decided to enter into armistice.

  
Since then, although there was no war, the tension between the two crowns remained latent but constant.

Years later, each kingdom had its new kings and princes.

  
In the Stark kingdom they had a male firstborn, Zachary, and a second male named Anthony; the kingdom Parker, on the other hand, had had only two heirs as well, the first-born, a female named Joanne, and the little male, named Peter.

  
The years passed and Peter grew up in a noble family full of problems. His mother, always depressed, died and in charge of the crown his Aunt May stayed, who had taken care of him throughout his childhood. So, when he was sixteen, it began the “noble” education for Peter, where they would teach him step by step how to behave like a king until he could become one.

  
Peter did not like it that much to be honest, it was too much discipline and righteousness, when he had always liked freedom; paint, dance and sing, run and meet.

  
So, at night, when his evening classes ended and he and his family dined, Peter would go into his bedroom and wait for the clock to mark the dawn so he could slip through his window, go around the vaults and get off without a scratch to the floor.

  
With tremendous delicacy, he slipped around the huge garden and then entered the huge forest that so much called his attention. He found new things every night, a new kind of wildflower or beautiful harmless animals. It was risky, he knew, but he loved it.

  
One night he reached beyond where he had been traveling. He crossed the river through some rocks and finally got to the other side. He walked for a bit when a red band made him stop, but it was the presence of a man nearby who froze him completely.

  
The man had spotted him in a second and approached him abruptly, with his sword drawn and pointing at him reluctantly.

  
Peter wanted to run terrified, but his legs did not work properly. The only thing he managed to do was to scream and keep his hand in its sheath, looking at the floor.

 

“I-I also ha-have one!” Peter stammered, trying to get it out. The sword, uncooperative, stuck inside the sheath. “And I’m-m not afraid of us-using it!”

  
The man, confused by the voice and the poor defense of the enemy, lowered his sword and approached slowly and carefully.

  
“Who are you and what are you looking for in the sacred lands of the Stark’s?”

  
Peter winced at the masculine voice, but frowned.

  
“ _Sacred lands? -Stark’s?_ ” Peter straightened, settling his sword back where he kept it. “Am I in the lands of the Stark realm?“  
“So is.” The man stood in front of him and Peter could see who he was. “I am Prince Tony Stark, brother of King Zachary Stark and, kid, you are near the Stark palace. Actually, kind of inside already.”

  
“I am not a kid.” Peter demanded, and while trying to be more secure, he adjusted his clothes. “And I regret having broken into their lands in this way. My intention has been neither to commit any kind of mean attack.”

  
“Wait, you’re not here to… spy or something?” The older of the two asked once again, confusion not abandoning his tone.

  
“Of course not, I have no such need.” Peter narrowed his eyes, but recovered calm in his voice. “Every night I go through the forest in search of new adventures, I thought the forest was too big to ever cross the other side… but it seems that I have done it.”

  
“In search of new adventures? How old are you? Fifteen?”

  
“Yes indeed, Anthony.”

  
Tony was speechless for a moment.  
  
  
“Oh I am sorry. I did not mean- I did not want to be offensive.” Tony tried to relax.  
  


 “Then, it seems that you found a great adventure today.”

  
“Too risky, I’m afraid, Anthony”

  
They both laughed.

  
“Call me Tony.”

  
From that night, every night, the two met in a mid-point of the forest. Tony’s company, in words never said out loud by Peter, was splendid. Although he was much older than him, Tony was nothing like the adults in his palace. He was insightful and attentive, and always had something to say.

Each kingdom lived their daily life as they normally did, without anyone knowing that at midnight their heirs would gather in the forest and fall way more in love night after night.

  
Peter’s youth was electrifying to Tony. He had never lived with people his age during his youth, always surrounded by old and bitter people who only talked about politics and economics. So Peter was a breath of fresh air. He could look at the boy all night with fascination; his brown curls falling delicately on his head like a natural crown of hair made him look like a beauty from another world. And not to mention the freckles on his face, Tony had kissed each of them, he was sure of that. They drove him crazy.

  
One night, Peter lay reclining on the lap of his beloved, looked at him.

  
“Pete, my brother is very sick.” Tony had said with a specific look in his eyes.

  
Peter nodded. He had confessed it to him once, that his older brother –now the king– had fallen ill. The disease was rare, according to Tony, because his joints gradually stopped working.

  
“Yes, you told me a long time ago.”

  
“No, Peter, I mean he’s very sick.” Tony swallowed heavily. “I thin … I think he’s leaving these days.”

  
Peter straightened, sitting at his side.

  
“But why? What happened, dear?” Peter patted his neck with his hands trying failingly to get away Tony’s sadness.

  
“He looks worse than before.” Tony shrugged and looked at the floor. “The doctor said that he had a few days left. His brain… he says that his brain will not resist much more.”

  
_Oh god_ , Peter whispered and wrapped his arms around Tony.

  
“I’m so sorry.”

  
Tony simply nodded.

  
“That means I will lose my brother so I will be king soon, do you know what that entails?”

  
Peter frowned.

  
“Well yes, it carries great responsibility, but-”

  
“No Pete, not only that.” Tony separated slightly from him to look him in the eye. “When I get to be king, we will not be able see each other anymore. Our kingdoms hate each other, remember?

  
Peter had not thought of that, but his beloved one was right. The end of their relationship was coming, and it seemed completely imminent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fanfic in English and about starker, lol. The story is similar to Romeo and Juliet... just a lil bit though. 
> 
> Please do notify me if I wrote something wrong, I'll correct it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!


End file.
